An air-conditioning apparatus is known as a refrigeration apparatus provided with a refrigerant jacket for cooling a power device (for example, Patent Literature 1). The refrigeration apparatus in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an electric component module having a printed circuit board held on a front surface side of a holding member (front surface-side circuit board) and a printed circuit board held on a rear surface side of the holding member (rear surface-side circuit board). In this refrigeration apparatus, a refrigerant jacket and refrigerant pipes are disposed in front of the electric component module in order to cool a power device in the electric component module.
However, an electric component module in which a plurality of electronic components are installed in a divided fashion on the front surface side and the rear surface side of a holding member, as in Patent Literature 1, has a large size in the front/rear direction (the thickness direction of the printed circuit board). Moreover, when using a refrigeration jacket to cool a power device, since a refrigeration jacket and a refrigeration pipe is disposed in front of the electric component module, then the size in the front/rear direction (the thickness direction) becomes even larger. Consequently, there are increased space restrictions inside the casing of the refrigeration apparatus in order to arrange a variety of devices other than the electric component module and the refrigerant jacket.